


【Evanstan】歡迎來到童話世界：序曲

by chingching27



Series: 【Evanstan】歡迎來到童話世界 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris和Sebastian參觀一座新開的遊樂園<br/>不小心掉進了童話世界</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Evanstan】歡迎來到童話世界：序曲

**Author's Note:**

> ※Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan  
> ※這個嘛.....就是我的一個腦洞，  
> 讓他們去童話世界裡玩耍並且在故事中培養感情XDDD  
> 希望能寫得順利啦！  
> 雖然現在只暫定了四個故事，  
> 但如果有小夥伴有腦洞想看的可以提，  
> 我看看能不能加進去XD  
> ※科技方面一定有很多bug的，  
> 不過那真的不是重點，  
> 大家忽略吧～～～

「........本園是世界第一個海上島嶼樂園，並且率先採用了最先進的虛擬實境技術，打造出世界最大虛擬實境遊樂空間，遊客可在此處化身為童話人物，實際進入童話世界，親身體驗全世界最受歡迎的童話故事........」

身為迪士尼的腦殘粉，Chris Evans在近日的眾多行程當中最期待的就是參觀這個最新開幕的童話樂園Dreamland Park。號稱世界最大的島嶼樂園與領先全球的虛擬實境技術，還沒開幕就已經獲得了全世界的矚目，這家樂園的營運公司Dreamland Co.原本是一家專門和遊樂園合作的製造商，累積了多年的經驗與人脈後開始踏入遊樂園開發與營運，先前是收購了幾家經營不善的遊樂園，在業界打出名聲後，開始了Dreamland Park長達十年的設計與投資，近日總算要正式開放。

Dreamland Park的聚睛焦點，就是他們和世界上知名的幾大動漫公司合作的「童話世界」。Chris Evans、Sebastian Stan、Anthony Mackie與Scarlett Johansson受邀前來，將成為世界第一批親身體驗「童話世界實體化」的貴賓之一。

 

在Dreamland Park的首席營銷官、技術執行長的分別陪同下，Chris和Sebastian將先進入「童話世界」的冒險旅程，而Anthony和Scarlett則到控制室參訪幕後運作。

 

陪同的首席營銷官Jessica交給Chris和Sebastian一人一台藍芽耳麥，並將控制器為他們別在胸口：「Mr. Evans，Mr. Stan，這個控制器上總共有兩個有顏色的特殊按鈕，紅色是緊急通話，灰色是跳出畫面，但是灰色按鈕的功能暫時不能使用，請兩位如果遇到任何問題都用紅色按鈕和我們聯絡就可以了。」

Jessica邊帶兩人走進「童話世界」，邊為一臉興致勃勃的Chris和又好奇又有些緊張的Sebastian作介紹：「等下兩位總共可以選擇四個童話場景，每一段故事，系統都會隨機分配兩個角色給兩位，不一定是主角喔！也有可能是故事中重要配角，考驗兩位對於童話故事的熟悉度，該怎麼從配角的角度協助故事進行，別有一番樂趣喔！」Jessica笑著對他們說。

Chris和Sebastian討論著該選什麼角色，Chris非常想選《美女與野獸》，但Sebastian表示：「我對這個故事沒有那麼熟悉，萬一給我的角色是茶壺怎麼辦？」而其他幾個熱門的電影故事，也在兩人對於故事熟悉度的猶豫下被捨棄，最後兩人選擇了故事熟悉度高且相對簡單的《白雪公主》、《小美人魚》、《冰雪奇緣》與《睡美人》。

 

Jesscia陪著兩人走到一扇黑色的大門前，然後微微退後一步：「接下來就是我們的冒險旅程囉！系統將會從藍芽耳機中告訴兩位您所分配到的角色並提示您現在所處的劇情階段，一切選擇與需求都請用麥克風與我們的人工智慧Fairy溝通，祝兩位玩得愉快！」

 

Chris和Sebastian走進門內，在門扣上的「喀嚓」一聲響起後，他們身處的黑暗開始變化，眼前出現了一座色彩繽紛的華麗森林，同時旁邊傳來了咖答咖答的馬蹄聲。Chris和Sebastian面面相覷，此時兩人的耳機內傳出了聲音：「歡迎來到白雪公主與七矮人居住的森林，親愛的王子殿下Sebastian，您正在您的侍衛Chris的陪同下，到森林中打獵。這是您的白馬。」

Sebastian有些緊張的看了眼Chris，Chris微微一笑，扶著Sebastian讓他上了馬，輕聲安撫他：『別擔心Seb，我會陪著你的。』

Sebastian回了一個笑容，他緊緊抓住馬繩，正準備前進時，發現剛剛上馬時不小心推到了胸前的藍芽控制器，此時控制器正在胸口搖搖欲墜，他再晚一秒發現就要掉落了。Sebastian迅速地抓住了控制器，卻因為力道太大，不小心按下了灰色的按鈕。

 

下一秒，控制器冒出了濃濃的煙霧，團團包住了Sebastian與白馬，五秒鐘後白霧散去時，Chris眼前已經空無一人。

『Seb？？？？Sebastian？？？？？』

 

與此同時，正在幕後控制室觀看監視器的Anthony和Scarlett以及身旁的工作人員也嚇呆了：「怎麼回事？Sebastian不見了？？」

技術執行長Rosie不敢置信的轉頭詢問身旁陪同的「童話世界」項目總負責人Evon：「Mr. Stan人呢？」

Evon從震驚中反應過來，迅速地思考了一下，惶恐地回答：「報告執行長，Mr. Stan可能不小心按下那個灰色的按鈕了.........」

聽到Evon的回答，Rosie立刻反應過來：「不會吧？那個時空轉移的bug你們不是修復了嗎？」

 

Anthony和Scarlett齊聲大叫：「時空轉移？？？？？」


End file.
